Nae Huimang
by karbonD.Oksida
Summary: Seorang Kris Wu yang mengharap kasih sang Ibu


+Kris POV+

Malam ini, aku terduduk hening ditemani cahaya lilin kecil yang ada didepanku ini. Aku menatap kosong cup cake kecil nan sederhana buatanku yang sedang kupegang ini. Hari spesial ? Apakah aku berhak memilikinya ? Dan apakah hari ini bisa disebut dengan hari spesial ? Aku tersenyum hambar, mengejek diriku sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Setiap tahun selalu ditemani kesunyian dan kehampaan, tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Tempat ini menjadi tempat yang favorit untuk menunggu nyala lilin ini redup, bahkan lenyap dengan sendirinya mengiringi tetesan air mataku. Selama beberapa waktu lamanya aku masih tetap seperti ini sepanjang tahun yang... 'spesial'. Hanya tangis dan kedipan mataku yang menemani redupnya cahaya lilin yang pada akhirnya habis termakan panas dan leleh di atas cup cake sederhanaku, sesederhana hari - hariku.

Andai aku bisa merasakan kehangatan lain tak hanya sebatas nyala lilin tak berarti ini. Tuhan... Dekaplah aku walau hanya tuk sejenak. Tak bisakah ? Aku terlalu dingin Tuhan, aku terlalu sakit Tuhan, aku takut...

Kurasa angin semakin dingin berhembus, mempercepat redup nyala lilin yang menemaniku, lagi, untuk tahun ini. Tak lama kurasa tetesan air milik Tuhan ikut membasahiku, menambah dingin lukaku yang tak pernah bisa kuobati. Kupandang nanar cup cake buatanku yang telah berantakan. Aku beranjak dan melangkahkan kakiku, berhenti sejenak, meletakkannya di atas bangku yang selalu menjadi saksi bisuku. Kembali kulangkahkan kaki merasakan guyuran tetesan air milik Tuhan yang selalu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu kupanjatkan. Menuruti kehendak kakiku yang entah melangkah kemana.

Aku merasakan kakiku lelah, bahkan sangat lelah walau hanya untuk berdiri. Aku lelah Tuhan...

Skip Time

"Ahjussi ?" kurasakan sebuah tangan kecil menarik bajuku.

"Ahjussi ? Nuguya ?" kembali kurasakan hal yang sama. Akupun mencoba membuka mataku, terasa begitu berat. Aku menatap seorang yeoja kecil yang menatapku dengan heran. Aku merogoh saku blazerku lalu memberinya cokelat yang kemasannya telah basah karena semalam terguyur hujan bersamaku, mengacak rambutnya pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakiku pergi.

Wu Family's House

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" fikirku. Namun aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang macam - macam saat ini. Tak lama pintu terbuka, namun mataku terasa buram dan aku tertidur.

+Author POV+

"Aigoya~ hyung ?!" Sehun, yang sedari semalam menunggunya terhenyak begitu melihat orang yang ditunggunya pingsan di depan matanya. Tak menunggu lama, Sehun menghubungi ambulance untuk membawa Kris ke rumah sakit.

Skip Time

"Ahjumma, Kris hyung tadi pingsan"

"..."

"Ah, ne. Setidaknya ahjumma menengoknya sejenak sebelum ke Hamburg" ucap Sehun gusar.

"..."

"Ne, itu pasti ahjumma. Ne, aku tunggu" Sehun menutup ponselnya lalu masuk ke ruang rawat Kris.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, Sehun tertidur setelah makan siang. Namun tanpa ia sadar, kalau tengah masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kris. Terduduk, memegang tangan Kris erat, membelai lembut rambut dan pipinya, mencium punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhanda... Eomma tak bisa selalu ada disampingmu Kris. Kau anae eomma yang paling eomma sayang, mianhae, eomma tak menjagamu dengan benar. Kau sakit chagi ? Mana yang sakit hm ?" bermonolog sambil mengecup kening dan pipi Kris dengan sayang. Namun keningnya berkerut tatkala melihat Kris tidur dengan gelisah, berkeringat dan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Eomma..." lirihnya. Kening Kris berkerut, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat ia meremas selimut sangat erat dengan segala kegelisahan tidurnya. memegang tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya, menyalurkan ketenangan untuk Kris.

"Waeyo chagi ? Eomma disini sayang" namun Kris masih menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Eomma... Dingin..." ucapnya lemah dan parau. tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tak sengaja melihat sebungkus kado berukuran sedang yang ada di nakas samping ranjang Kris, dan makin terisak.

"Mianhae chagi.. Eomma tak bisa merayakannya bersamamu. Eomma terpaksa. Eomma harus menjalankan tanggung jawab eomma" masih mengusap lembut rambut Kris, lambat laun, genggaman tangan Kris melemah disertai dirinya yang kembali nyenyak. melepas pelan tangannya setelah sebelumnya tangan Kris begitu kuat menggenggam tangannya. merogoh tasnya, dan meletakkan sebuah kado dan sebuah kartu ucapan di nakas, disamping kado yang sudah ada disitu sejak tadi. Mengecup keningnya, lalu dengan hati berat melangkah keluar untuk segera terbang ke Hamburg.

Keesokan Hari

+Sehun POV+

Aku terbangun karena terganggu dengan suara uisa dan suster yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Kris hyung. Mereka membungkukkan badan lalu pamit undur diri. Aku melihat Kris hyung yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, akankah harus setiap tahun kau seperti ini ? Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan, kau tau" aku melirik sekilas ke arah nakas lalu beralih kembali ke arah Kris, aku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tadi malam ahjumma kesini hyung. Lihat, dia memberimu kado dan kartu ucapan. Jadi kau harus segera siuman dan membuka kado dari kami" aku merasa gerah dan beranjak untuk segera mandi.

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku melihat Kris hyung yang telah duduk dengan memandang kartu ucapan dari ahjumma, bukan membaca, tapi hanya memandang. Karena aku yakin, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya pilu. Aku mendekat dan mengambil pelan kado itu, meletakkannya ke nakas, mengambil bubur yang telah siap di depan Kris hyung.

"Aku suapi, baru setelah itu kau buka kadonya" kulihat matanya belum beranjak dari tadi, masih saja kosong seperti yang selama ini kulihat. Aku menyuapinya, dan butuh waktu agak lama untuk menunggunya mau membuka mulutnya. Baru saja suapan ke lima, Kris hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya kubenci, namun aku tau benar apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sekali lagi ?" ia memegang tanganku lemah, sangat lemah seakan ia ingin memberitahuku kalau ia lelah, sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menangis. Kuletakkan mangkuk kubantu ia meminum obatnya lalu kupeluk ia.

"Menangislah hyung. Kau tau, tubuhmu begitu ringkih saat ini. Lebih ringkih dibanding sebelumnya" ucapku. Kulepas pelukanku saat ia hanya memberikan reaksi seadanya, hanya membalas pelukanku, hanya itu. Kuraih 2 bungkusan kado, kubantu untuk membukanya.

"Ini dari ahjumma hyung, suratnya sudah pasti telah kau baca, jadi aku akan membuka kadonya saja" Kris hyung hanya melihat datar ke arah kado berbungkus warna kesukaannya. Setelah kubuka ternyata isinya adalah sepasang sepatu yang hyung inginkan beberapa waktu lalu saat ia menyimpan gambar sepatu itu di iPad-nya. Ternyata ahjumma melihat gambar itu.

Saat kulihat, Kris hyung mencoba mengambil salah satu sepatu itu lalu memandangnya nanar.

"Eomma tau barang apa yang aku inginkan, tapi tak pernah tau apa yang hatiku inginkan. Bukankah itu lucu ?" ia tersenyum yang makin membuatnya begitu lusuh dan lelah.

"Hyung..."

"Kali ini eomma jalan jalan kemana ?" ia menatapku, terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini yang selalu terjadi sejak ahjussi meninggalkan mereka seorang diri.

"Hyung.. Ahjumma,.."

"Ne.. eomma jalan jalan kemana Hunnie ?" jebal hyung, jangan seperti ini.

"Hamburg..." setelah sekian menit aku baru bisa mengucapkannya dengan pasrah. Kris hyung mengembalikan sepatu itu dan menutup kembali kotaknya. Lalu ia membuka kado dariku yang berisi buku terbaru tentang biografi tokoh tokoh dunia yang terkenal dengan teori teorinya untuk mengubah dunia. Ia tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Gomaweo ne ?"

"Ne hyung" aku masih menatapnya sedih.

"Kajja kita pulang" aku mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Andwae ! Hyung masih sakit" ucapku dengan tegas. Namun apa daya, ucapanku selalu tak mempan pada sosok seorang Kris Wu. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah meyakinkan uisa dan.. aku, sekarang disinilah kami. Di dalam taksi yang berjalan menuju rumah Kris hyung. Saat ini taksi sedang berjalan di kawasan Daegu.

"Ahjussi, tolong berhenti sebentar !" ucap Kris hyung tiba tiba yang membuatku kaget. Setelah taksi berhenti, hyung segera keluar dan terlihat sedang menghampiri seorang anak kecil. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

+Kris POV+

"Hai, masih ingat ahjussi ?" dia hanya diam dan terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahjussi yang waktu itu tidur di balkon panti asuhan kami kan ?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau disini ? Sendirian ?" ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ahjussi antarkan pulang ne ?" ia kembali mengangguk. Aku menggendongnya gemas.

"Namamu siapa ?"

"Nayoung ahjussi" ia tersenyum lucu.

"Hyung ? Kau kenal ?" Sehun ternyata sudah berada di depanku, ia terlihat heran melihat Nayoung, yeoja kecil yang tengah kugendong.

"Ne, kajja" aku melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi lalu merubah arah tujuan kami.

Skip Time

Aku keluar taksi dengan menggandeng tangan kecil Nayoung, seketika ia berlari masuk saat sampai di ambang pintu panti asuhan. Saat ia keluar, ia tak sendiri rupanya. Ia mengajak seorang yeoja cantik yang membuatku tertegun sejenak.

"Yang mana yang mengantarmu Nayoung ?" ucapnya melihat ke arah Nayoung yang lebih pendek darinya, tentu saja. Lalu Nayoung menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ah.. Ne, mianhae sudah merepotkan. Dan gomaweo sudah mengantar dongsaeng ku sampai sini... Mmm..."

"Kris.. Panggil aku Kris" ucapku.

"Ne, Kris-ssi"

"Ne, gwaenchana" setelah berbasa basi, akhirnya aku dan Sehun masuk kembali ke taksi dan melaju pulang.

"Hyung kemarin disana ?"

"Ne, hyung berteduh disana" Sehun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu bukan berteduh hyung namanya ! Baju hyung sudah basah kuyup, hyung kira hyung superman apa ?" aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, anak ini kenapa jadi cerewet sekali sih ? Aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhku karena ada yang mengganjal pantatku.

"Waeyo hyung ?" aku mengambil sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat.

"Ini pasti milik Nayoung yang ketinggalan"

"Biar Hunnie yang antarkan nanti"

"Aniya, biar hyung saja yang memberikannya" Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan sekarang hyung" aku menatap Sehun, aku kasihan padanya, dia selalu repot karenaku, dia yang selama ini sabar menghadapiku yang moody ini. Haah.. Dia sepupuku yang paling baik. Aku tau ia lelah, jadi aku iyakan saja syarat yang ia ajukan.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 10 pagi aku bersiap untuk mengembalikan boneka ini ke panti asuhan. Sempat terbersit sejenak, apakah aku akan bisa bertemu yeoja itu hari ini ? Tak ada salahnya jika aku berharap bukan ? Setelah memakai parfum ke badanku, aku keluar dan memasang sepatuku di sofa ruang tamu. Saat aku sedang memasang tali sepatu, aku melihat sepasang kaki yang lentik, dan aku tau itu milik siapa. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantar jemput hyung" ucapnya dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Waeyo ? Hyung bisa menyetir sendiri Hunnie" aku menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatuku lagi.

"Aku tak mau tau hyung, aku tunggu di bagasi" dan Sehun segera berlalu. Yasudahlah, aku turuti saja daripada aku tak diperbolehkan pergi.

Panti Asuhan

Aku turun dengan Sehun masih melihatku lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah yeoja kemarin yang ternyata telah melihatku dan Sehun dari kejauhan. Setelah jarak kami cukup dekat, aku menyapanya dengan agak canggung.

"Mm.. Annyeong.." dia masih memandangku, namun kalau aku boleh jujur, ia menatapku seakan tak menyukai keberadaanku sekarang.

"Kau yang kemarin kan ?" ucapnya datar.

"Ne" aku tersenyum.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari ? Kris-ssi ?"

"Mm.. Sebelum aku mengatakan apa alasanku, bisakah aku minta panggil aku dengan Kris saja ? Dan.. Aku belum mengetahui namamu" ucapku sesopan mungkin. Dia masih saja memperhatikanku dengan tajam seperti tadi.

"Namaku Ah Jung"

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Nayoung, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya ?" ia mengerutkan keningnya, namun saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, ia terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seorang ahjumma dari dalam panti asuhan.

"Jungie ? Kenapa kau lama sekali ? Eoh ? Nuguya ?" perhatiannya teralih padaku. Aku segera membungkuk dan memperkenalkan namaku kepada.. Yang ternyata bernama Raemi, ahjumma pemilik dari panti asuhan di depanku ini.

"Kau namjachingu Ah Jung ?" aku mendelik mendengar pernyataan Raemi ahjumma.

"Ya ! Eomma ! Aniya ! Dia bukan siapa siapa Ah Jung, dia hanya sedang mencari Nayoung" ucap spontan Ah Jung, tak lama ia berlalu dan Raemi ahjumma mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Nayoung ?" ucap ahjumma sambil menyuguhiku teh.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu repot repot ahjumma" ucapku saat Raemi ahjumma menyodorkan secangkir teh yang beraroma wangi namun warnanya sedikit aneh tepat disamping tanganku.

" Waktu itu saya kehujanan dan berteduh di depan hingga pagi, dan Nayoung lah yang membangunkan saya" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Mm.. Begitu" disaat yang sama muncullah Nayoung dari dalam panti lalu berlari ke arahku yang kusambut dengan pelukan.

"Kenapa kesini tidak memberitahu Nayoung ? Ah, itu kan beruang Nayoung yang hilang ?" ucapnya.

"Ne, mianhae. Ahjussi tidak tau kalau kemarin bonekamu ketinggalan" aku mengambil boneka itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Nayoung.

"Gomaweo ahjussi, Nayoung kira sudah hilang" ucapnya sambil memeluk beruang itu dengan erat. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah polosnya, lalu aku mendudukkannya ke pangkuanku.

+Ah Jung POV+

Ah, namja tampan itu kesini lagi. Saat Raemi eomma kembali ke dalam...

"Eomma ?" Raemi eomma duduk di sampingku.

"Dia pemuda yang baik. Dan sepertinya sangat menyukai Nayoung. Akan sangat baik kalau kau berjodoh dengan namja yang seperti itu"

"Kenapa eomma berkata begitu ? Dia hanya orang asing yang seharusnya tidak kita bebaskan untuk berdekatan dengan Nayoung tanpa pengawasan seperti ini"

"Kau tak lihat ? Orang yang berhati tulus takkan bisa dibohongi walau sekeras apa kita menolak Ah Jung" Raemi eomma menatap sambil tersenyum ke arah jendela yang bisa langsung melihat aktifitas Kris dengan Nayoung. Saat berfikir aku juga bisa melihat mereka yang sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Sepertinya Raemi eomma benar tentang Kris.

+Author POV+

Kris dan Nayoung telah bermain main berdua di taman panti asuhan hingga menjelang petang. Raemi ahjumma menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam. Kris terlihat sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan orang orang yang menghuni panti asuhan itu, tak terkecuali Raemi ahjumma dan Ah Jung. Saat ini Kris sedang membantu menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak anak panti asuhan. Setelah semua siap, ia duduk di meja yang telah disiapkan, mengingat jumlah kursi sudah pas dengan jumlah penghuni sebelum kedatangan Kris. Raemi eomma menyiapkan nasi dan lauk pauk seadanya ke piring Kris, yang dibalas tatapan teduh dari Kris.

"Makanlah nak, sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat" ucap Raemi ahjumma tulus kepada Kris yang membuat Kris tertegun dan terharu. Bagaimana bisa.. Kapan ia bisa makan bersama dalam satu meja dengan eomma-nya seperti ini ? Tak sadar aku melamun dan bergelut dengan fikiranku sendiri sambil memandangi makanan di depanku. Tak lama kemudian, aku baru tersadar saat aku menoleh kanan kiri kalau anak anak panti asuhan telah selesai dengan makanan mereka dan beranjak ke kamar masing - masing. Namun aku terkejut saat mendapati Raemi ahjumma dan Ah Jung yang masih setia berada di tempat mereka dengan makanan yang masih utuh, kudapati mereka yang menatapku.

"Mianhae.. Aku.."

"Kajja, kita makan bersama" ucap Raemi ahjumma. Kris tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bahkan Raemi ahjumma dan Ah Jung menunggunya untuk menghabiskan makan bersama. Dengan mata berkaca kaca, Kris segera menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap.

Skip Time

Kris berjalan ke ruang balkon panti menghampiri Raemi ahjumma. Raemi ahjumma tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kris duduk di sampingnya. Kris menatap kosong langit di atas yang sedang mendung. Tiba tiba Raemi ahjumma mengusap lembut rambut Kris, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau" ucap Raemi ahjumma sambil tersenyum tulus. Saat tangan Raemi ahjumma mengusap pipi Kris lembut, ia mencegah tangan Raemi ahjumma untuk berpindah, Kris seakan sangat menikmati betul sentuhan kasih tangan seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi sekarang karena kesibukan eommanya. Kris memejamkan matanya, buliran air itu jatuh menerpa kulitnya yang halus. Melihat itu Raemi ahjumma memeluk Kris hangat. Kris sudah tak bisa menahan bendungan kerinduannya pada sang eomma yang kini jauh dengannya. Badannya bergetar melampiaskan itu. Raemi ahjumma mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung Kris.

"Andai saat ini eomma yang memelukku" ucap Kris dalam hati. Mulai saat ini, Kris memutuskan menjadikan Raemi ahjumma sebagai eomma keduanya, yang jelas ia panggil dengan sebutan eomma seperti anak panti asuhan yang lain.

Other Side

Ah Jung yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sekarang Ah Jung tau, dibalik sikapnya yang biasa saja, ternyata ia juga serapuh itu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merasa ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Ah Jung menoleh untuk melihat rupa orang itu.

"Setidaknya ia kini mendapatkan kehangatan yang selama ini ia inginkan" ucap Sehun. Walau Ah Jung merasa tidak asing sekaligus penasaran dengan siapa Sehun yang notabene sepupu Kris, namun tak lama, Ah Jung dan Sehun sudah berada di taman panti asuhan.

"Saat ia masih kecil, ia ditinggalkan oleh appa-nya. Hidupnya kaya, namun tidak dengan jiwanya. Hingga akhirnya ahjumma harus menggantikan ahjussi untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka. Semenjak itu, hyung tak pernah lagi merasakan sosok kedua orang tuanya, terutama sosok seorang eomma. Hingga saat ini.. Setiap waktu ia jalani sendiri tanpa ada yang menopangnya, menguatkannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Harta jadi begitu tak bernilai baginya. Kecil harapannya, ia hanya ingin eommanya ada untuk membelainya, menjaganya, memeluknya saat ia butuhkan. Agar eommanya ada untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tak perlu kado, tak perlu uang, ia hanya butuh eomma-nya. Untuk bisa makan di satu meja bersama. Hanya itu. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan. Setiap tahun ia rayakan sendiri di taman ini, menunggu hingga lilinnya redup lalu mati mengiringi kesedihannya yang tak pernah berujung" Ah Jung tertegun mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

"Kini, baru aku tau, kenapa ia ngotot sekali ingin kesini sendirian. Karena disini ia bisa menemukan kehangatan yang selama ini ia cari. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu ?" Ah Jung mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun aku butuh bantuan kalian. Maukah kalian membantuku ?"

"Tentu" Namun belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, Kris telah menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah lama saeng ?"

"Ah ne, kajja kita pulang" Akhirnya Kris dan Sehun berpamitan pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Sehun menatap wajah Kris yang hangat tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau sungguh senang hari ini hyung" ucap Sehun lirih. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah. Sehun membopong Kris ke kamarnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kris. Ditatapnya wajah Kris "Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi hyung" ucap Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Kris.

Skip Time

Lambat laun Kris sering datang dan tinggal di panti asuhan itu hingga petang, pada saat pulang ia dijemput oleh Sehun jika Kris tidak membawa mobil. Terkadang Sehun juga ikut bermain disana bersama Kris. Seiring berlalunya waktu, kian mendekati coretan takdir Illahi, rasa yang tulus itu tercipta antara Kris dan Ah Jung.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku ?" ucap Ah Jung saat lengan kekar Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, tak ada alasan kenapa itu terjadi. Yang jelas aku menyayangimu" ucap Kris. Ah Jung membalikkan badan lalu menatap Kris tajam. Ah jung menarik tengkuk Kris lalu melumat bibirnya lembut. Kris memejamkan mata dan menarik Ah Jung agar lebih dekat dengan lengannya yang tetap melingkar di pinggang ramping Ah Jung.

Skip Time

Keesokan paginya, Sehun telah rapi dan bersiap pergi ke panti asuhan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Ia sengaja membawa mobil dengan sebelumnya meninggalkan secarik memo untuk Kris. Ia bergegas menuju panti asuhan untuk mempersiapkan kejutan paling manis bagi Kris.

+Kris POV+

Aku terbangun saat mendapati telfon dari eomma. Walaupun heran tak urung aku bersemangat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo eomma ?"

"..."

"Jinjjayo ?" saking terkejutnya aku hingga aku langsung terduduk.

"..."

"Arrayo... Geundae.. Bagaimana eomma tau tempat itu ?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga"

"..."

"Eomma takkan berbohong lagi kan saat ini ?" saat aku mengingat kalau eomma sering tak menepati janjinya aku agak sedikit ragu.

"..."

"Ne eomma" *Biip

Aku menutup telfonku, aku bergegas bangkit saat aku melihat kertas kecil di bantalku. Aku mengambilnya.

**_Hyung-ah.. Aku pergi dulu ne ? Aku ada urusan, mungkin akan lama, tapi tak sampai malam hari_**

**_Sehunnie ^^_**

Kemasukan apa anak ini ? Tumben dia keluyuran ? Ucapku dalam hati, namun Sehun memang perlu refreshing mengingat beberapa hari kebelakang dia repot karena mengurusku. Aku bergegas mandi dan makan.

Skip Time

\+ POV+

"Mwo ?! Tidak bisakah kau tunda besok saja ?" ucapku pada sekretarisku.

"Tidak bisa presdir. Jadwal ini mendadak yang langsung disampaikan oleh presdir Hyundai Corporation" Bagaimana ini ? Aku sudah berjanji pada Kris, dan aku tak boleh mengingkarinya lagi kali ini. Aku langsung menghubungi presdir Choi untuk membatalkan meeting hari ini.

"Tapi saya ada urusan yang lebih penting dari ini " ucapku tegas.

**_"Sepenting apa dibanding kerjasama perusahaan kita ?"_**

"Aku harus menghadiri ulang tahun anakku. Dan itu lebih penting dari apapun juga dihidupku. Aku sudah sekian lama mengabaikan tugasku sebagai seorang eomma, selama ini aku bertahan semata mata karena anakku. Buah hatiku yang sangat kusayangi"

**_"Apa ? Jadi begitu ? Kalau begitu saya batalkan saja kerjasama perusahaan kita"_**

"Itu terserah anda, jika ingin membatalkan, silahkan batalkan" dapat kulihat sekretarisku mendelik mendengar ucapanku. Segera kututup telfonku dan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk memesan tiket ke Seoul sekarang juga.

Tak berapa lama aku sudah sampai di bandara, aku segera memasuki pesawat setelah menunggu selama setengah jam.

+Kris POV+

Kenapa hari ini begitu membosankan ? Sehun belum pulang, aku tak bisa kemana mana, dan aku tak dapat menghubungi ponsel Sehun, gerutuku dalam hati.

+Author POV+

Sehun beserta penghuni panti asuhan mempersiapkan pesta ini dengan sungguh sunnguh hingga sampai jam 5 sore pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Sehun sudah menelfon untuk segera mengantarkan cake yang sudah ia pesan. Setelah itu ia pamit untuk bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Kris segera memberitahukan rencana yang segera diiyakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau senang hyung ?" ucap Sehun pada Kris yang tengah bersiap siap.

"Aku tak berani berharap banyak" ucap Kris datar.

Tak lama mereka segera berangkat ke panti asuhan, terlihat Kris hanya menatap jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Namun di tengah jalan, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Waeyo ?" ucap Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Hyung berangkat kesana dulu ne, aku ingin membeli sesuatu"

"Kenapa mendadak ?" ucap Kris. Namun sepertinya Kris harus mengatupkan mulutnya, karena Sehun sudah keluar dari mobil lalu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Akhirnya Kris menjalankan mobilnya menuju panti asuhan. Setelah sampai Kris keluar, sempat heran, pintu panti terbuka ? fikirnya. Namun Kris tetap melangkah masuk

"Eomma ? Ah Jung ? Nayoung ?" Kris berjalan sambil menengok kesana kemari. Daaan... *Cletarrr Pyarr

Kris penuh dengan serbuk serbuk aneh dan potongan potongan kertas berwarna warni. Kris menoleh kebelakang saat semua penghuni panti asuhan mulai masuk sambil membawa cake ulang tahun untuknya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kris, saat ini ia bahagia, namun bahagianya tak lengkap saat Raemi ahjumma menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin.

Other Side

segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lebih mengingat ia sudah sangat telat untuk ke panti asuhan. Namun di tengah jalan ia terjebak macet, ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobilnya di tengah jalan yang macet lalu berlari dengan membawa kotak kue ulang tahun untuk Kris. Tak lama hujan mengguyur daerah Daegu, segera membuka jasnya lalu menjadikannya penutup kotak kue yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia terus berlari menyusuri jalan jalan untuk segera sampai di panti asuhan. Tak ia pedulikan bajunya yang sudah basah, make upnya yang telah luntur, kedinginan. Tiba tiba terjatuh karena tersandung batu, setelah sadar kembali segera melihat kotak kuenya dan ia bernafas lega karena kuenya masih utuh. segera berdiri lagi, ia melepas higheelsnya, menentengnya lalu kembali berlari.

Other Side

Sehun gusar karena rencana awalnya yang telah ia rancang bersama jadi berubah karena sampai detik ini belum sampai di tikungan jalan. Ia terpaksa berjalan duluan ke panti asuhan, sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kris yang terkejut atas kedatangannya yang sambil membawakan cake ulang tahun juga. Ia tersenyum terharu, sebelum ia meniup lilinnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

**_Tuhan.. Hanya satu inginku... Jika saja eomma ada disini, menepati janjinya, menyanyikan lagu untukku lalu mencium dan memelukku.._**

terengah-engah saat kakinya sudah menginjak ambang pintu, melihat sang putra tunggalnya sedang berdo'a bersiap untuk meniup lilinnya, Semua orang yang ada memandang heran pada kecuali Sehun yang bernafas lega.

**_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_**

**_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_**

**_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangshineun_**

**_Nun cheoreom malgeun namaneui dangshin_**

**_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_**

**_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_**

**_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_**

**_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_**

**_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_**

**_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_**

**_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_**

**_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_**

**_Saengil chukha hamnida_**

**_Saengil chukha hamnida OOH_**

**_Saengil chukha hamnida_**

**_Dangshineui saengireul_**

**_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_**

**_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_**

**_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_**

**_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_**

**_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you_**

**_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~_**

**_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~_**

**_(Happy birthday to you)_**

Tuhan...

Kau mengabulkan do'aku Tuhan ? ucap Kris dalam hati.

Tuhan...

Iya.. Itu suara eomma Tuhan... Kau benar benar mengabulkannya walau hanya bisa kudengar. Tuhan... Aku merindukan eomma... Kris tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang nyatanya sedang berada di hadapan Kris yang masih terpejam.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia terkejut saat mendengar yang lain ikut bernyanyi bersama suara eomma-nya. Kris membuka matanya, dan betapa bahagianya ia melihat eomma yang begitu ia rindukan berada di depannya secara nyata. Terharu melihat sang eomma dengan pakaian basah, kotor dan berantakan masih sempat memberikan sebuah cake yang terasa begitu indah dan enak melebihi cake apapun di dunia ini. Kris menatap bernyanyi hingga selesai, lalu dengan segera, Kris meniup lilin dari tiga cake yang ada di depannya saat ini.

+Kris POV+

Aku meniup lilinnya, tak bisa kubendung derai air mataku menyaksikan kenyataan ini.

"Saengil chukkahamnida nae baby" ucap eomma sambil mengelus pipiku lembut. Dengan segera aku memeluk eomma erat.

Kumohon Tuhan.. Jangan biarkan ini berakhir... Aku ingin selalu seperti ini.. Ini adalah ulang tahun terindahku Tuhan.. Hari yang indah untuk kunikmati bersama orang orang yang aku sayangi.. Terima kasih Tuhan.. Kau tak tidur.. Kau mendengar setiap keluhku dan harapku, hingga sekarang, di hadapanku, berdiri sosok yang selama ini begitu aku rindukan...

**_Nae Huimang..._**

**_Always stay with me..._**

**_Mom..._**


End file.
